disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnotaurus
Carnotaurus, called Carnotaurs, are the primary antagonists of 2000 Disney movie Dinosaur. In Dinosaur A Carnotaurus appears in the very beginning of the film where it chases a bunch of herbivorous dinosaurs. (This chase is what causes Aladar to be an orphan, thus leading to his eventual adoption by the lemurs.) At the middle of the film, two Carnotaurus, the more larger one presumbly the same one from the beginning of the movie, scare off a pack of Velociraptors. The pair go after the herd in which Alader and his family and friends are in by following the tracks left behind. A little later, Bruton and a scout are attacked by the Carnotaurus. Bruton escapes to warn Kron, albeit being injured, as the scout is killed by them. As soon as Bruton tells Kron, he is left behind to fend for himself. Later as Aladar, his family and friends, and Bruton take shelter from a rainstorm in a cave, the Carnotaurs attack. Bruton comes to the rescue and dies, although killing one of them as the other leaves and apparently roars in rage at the loss of it's companion. After Aladar and company find the Nesting Grounds, Aladar rushes back to warn Kron's herd about the rock pile blocking the main entrance. On the way there, he see a dead dinosaur (Stgymoloch) and soon flees when he hears the Carnotaur coming and eating the Stgymoloch. Aladar then warns Kron and the herd about the approaching Carnotaur, but Kron doesn't listen to him as he thinks he's leading it right to the herd. After his battle with Kron, Aladar assumes the herd's leadership, then a Carnotaur comes and the herd panics. Alader states that they should stand together, or the Carnataur would pick them, in which they do and the Carnotaur backs off. Then, it sees Kron and runs after him with Neera and Aladar not far behind. After Kron climbs the rocks and finds a cliff, the Carnotaur bites him in the back and tosses him against a rock. As it is about to finish him off, Neera comes and shoves the Carnotaur. Then when the Carnotaur shoves Neera, Aladar comes to the rescue and after a struggle, he pushes the Carnotaur off the cliff, during which it tries to pull him down with it, but fails and falls to its death. In DINOSAUR In the ride DINOSAUR at Disney's Animal Kingdom, a Carnotaurus is encountered four times. The first time is when the Time Rover's computer locks onto a large dinosaur, although it's not Iguanodon, the dinosaur meant to be captured. It roars at the riders but they safely get away. In the second encounter, lightning flashes to reveal the Carnotaurus. As it walk toward you, the Time Rover flees. After turning left and right many times, the Carnotaurus is encountered again, rearing to its full height and roaring loudly. Luckily, the riders in the Time Rover escape. The last encounter is just seconds before the killer asteroid hits the earth. The Carnotaurs lunges at the guests just as they make it through to the present day. Personality Not necessarily evil, they are predators who need food and water. This is the main reason for the confrontation in the film; they have no real malicious intent. They just care about feeding themselves and go to the midals and just show respect for themselves and no one else, but they are, smart they follow easily the clan to find water. Appeareance The Carnotaurs have red scales, large tails, sharp teeth, and horns. Gallery Trivia *In Dinosaur, Carnotaurus was shown to be much bigger than it was in real life. The film shows it to be at least as big, if not bigger, than Tyrannosaurus Rex. In actuality, Carnotaurus was smaller; about 10 feet tall and 26 feet long, thus making smaller than Iguanodon, the main dinosaur of the movie. *During the production of DINOSAUR, original plans called for Tyrannosaurus Rex, but Disney decided to incorporate the less popular Carnotaurus instead. Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur characters Category:Carnivores Category:Animal Villains Category:Characters in Disney parks